


Love Letters

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Love Letters

When everyone else had left for the day and Ianto had completed his regular duties, he sat down at Jack's desk and opened the left side drawer with his key and took out the letter addressed to him that he knew would be there; he had planned on reading where he sat, but that felt too impersonal, and though it may be work related it was still a private missive from Jack so he climbed down the ladder and crawled onto the hard, narrow bed, opened the letter and learned everything that he already suspected was fact and not to be shared.


End file.
